1906timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
1940s
1941 20 Janurary: Lloyd C. Stark is inaugurated as the 34th President of the United States. 3 Feburary: President Stark begins his 5 year plan to rejuvinate the country. 2 March: Korea surrenders to the Nordic-Japanese Confederation after 8 months of fighting. 9 March: Kim Mong-Jun is installed as governor of Korea. 19 March: The Sovet Union crossed the border into Mongolia. The reason given is the civil unrest is threatening Russian interests and is a danger to the security and safety of the Soviet Union and they place the country under occupation. 4 April: Bell-Southall is founded in Sydney, they primarily manufacture cars but also they are contracted to the military to produce tanks and submarines. 17 April: The Storm fighter performs perfectly in the tests and 500 are ordered by the Nordic government, the 1st come off the assembly line in 3 months and are sent off to the front in China. 7 June: The Confederation criminalises homosexuality with the Homosexuality offenders act 1941. It makes it a crime for 2 people of the same sex to have sexual relations with each other, thouse found in breach of this can be either fined or imprisoned for a maximum term of 5 years. 29 July: Unemployment in the United States reaches 39% of the population and 1 U.S. dollar is worth £2,350. 23 August: Commonwealth scientists, Lise Meitner , Otto Hahn and Fritz Strassmann begin performing experiments into nuclear fission. They bombard uranium with neutrons and detect barium. September 26: The Confederation scientist Dr Lane Wakeman heads up a new project to develop an atomic bomb called the Maralinga Project, named so after the region in Austraila where the research is being conducted. 12 December: The results of the Meitner experiment are interpreted as nuclear fission by and her colleague 1943: 12 April-29 April: The Battle of Bejing takes place ending with a loss for the Chinese army. They are demoralised and short on ammunition and supplies and most of the army had deserted, been killed or captured. Half of Bejings population had been killed in the 3 weeks of fighting. 1 May: The Sino War ends when the Chinese government surrenders to Confederation forces. The country had been completely destroyed after 6 years of warfare, industry had been smashed, disease was rampent through most of the cities in China and millions of civilians had been displaced and were living in make shift camps all over the countryside and millions had crossed over the boarder to neighbouring countries 17 May: The entire Chinese government is executed for war crimes while the Emperor was placed under perminant house arrest. 23 May: Japanese general in command of the invasion forces, Kazumi Shimizu, is made governor of the provinces on the east coast while the Nordic governor is His Royal Highness Charles Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, the Emperor’s cousin is given governorship of the western provinces. 8 June: The country of Vietnam and Laos are made part of China and put under Japanese control. Thailand keeps its sovereignty but is placed under Nordic jurisdiction. 10 June: Due to diplomatic pressure from the Confederation the Soviet Union withdraws its troops from Mongolias border regions. 15 July: The 5 year plan begins to show signs of decline and so President Stark begins to down size the military budget an move the funds to the plans urban renewal projects and civil engineering projects. This move severely limiting the U.S. military in its remaining territories outside the continental U.S. 19 July: Dr Godfery Godard the inventor of the Godard Computational Device, the worlds 1st electro-mechanical computer, dies and his son Charles Godard takes over control of the Godard Electronic and Computational Company. 23 August: The Conferation begin its expansion into the Pacific ocean. The Confederation code breakers broke the U.S. Anchor military code. 19 September: Inspite of the extra addition to its budget, President Starks 5 year plan fails due to huge mismanagement and corruption. 9 December: Mongolian government collapsed after huge food shortages, rioting, a soring crime rate and thousands of refugees still pouring over the Chinese border. The head of state, Khorloogiin Choibalsan, is killed by a mob of Chinese refugees as he attempts to escape the capital. 1944: 30 Janurary: The Confederation army march into the Mongolian capital city, Ulan Bator, as the behest of the Mongolian Provisional Prime Minister, Anandyn Amar. 23 Feburary: The Conferation invade the Philippines, American Samoa and Guam. 24 Feburary: The ecconomic situation of the U.S.A., made it impossible for the country to go to war. Congress cuts of all dipolmatic relations with the Confederation and begins to boycott Confederation goods. 28 Feburary: The U.S. military based in American Samoa and Guam are unable to put up a prolonged defence and finally surrender to the vastly superior Confederation soliders. 16 May: The Confederation parliament passes the Segregation Act 1944. This act allows the limited segregation of those non caucasians, metally ill, unemployed people in Austrailia and in other part of the Confederation into “Protection Districts” which were areas of cities that were evacuated of the local residents and the undesirables were relocated to there. 7 November: The emcumbent president, Lloyd C. Stark, retains the presidency for a further 4 years. 1945: 12 March: At the request of the Mongolian government, due to the pressure of recent boarder skirmishes from the Soviet Union and internal strife, the Confederation parliament pass the Mongolian Protectorate Act 1945. 19 March: The underground in Korea start a rebellion originating in Seoul. 25 March: Canberra orders Kim Mong-jun to put down the rebellion in a way to discourage further rebellions, so he begins mass arrests of rebel sympathisers and their families and places them in consentration camps. 19 April: The civilians in the consentrations camps begin dying of disease or stravation as Kim Mong-jun has seriously underestimated the amount of provisions needed and he had over populated the camps. 4 May: The Korean rebellion is put down afte the rebel leader is captured and hung in Seoul. Over 230,000 people had been killed in the camps and an additional 80,000 in fighting. 6 May-23 August: 50,000 known sympathisers from are arrested from all over Korea and are executed. 23 May: Angola is annexed by the Commonwealth after the Treaty of Berlin is signed for improved trade and a defence pact with the country. 1 June: Esperanto is the 2nd most widely spoken language in the world after English, it has become so widely spoken in the Commonwealth that several businesses in the Confederation have begun to do business with their Commonwealth counterpart using the language. 29 June: The personal computer is built by the Godard Electronic and Computational Company. It revolutionises the computer industry and allows people outside of government to use computers for the 1st time. It is extremely expensive however at almost 9 months wages for most people and so most of the computer s are bought by universities and research insitutes. 1946: 8 September: The U.S. reaches a tipping point after so many attempts to rejuvenate the ecconomy with billions of dollars being taken from the military budget and other government departments. With corruption at a hight unheard of, whole sections of city empty of people and millions of people out of work, most of them soldiers, revolution is fermenting. 1947: 12 April: The United States has a military coup headed by General William Daniel Leahy. The military takes over “for the good of the people and for the defence of the country”. 16 April: Some soldiers still loyal to the elected government are trying to hold out in key areas, however due to the surprise, the numbers involved and speed of the coup they finally surrender. 23 June: Former president Lloyd C. Stark is placed under arrest and put in prison to await trial on charges of misappropriation of government funds. 14 August: The Boston riots begin after a demonstration to the coup turned violent. After clashes with police, the riot was over and 350 people had been killed. This incident causes General Leahy to ban all demonstrations and gatherings of groups of 10 or more people. 1948: 12 Janurary: The new United States military government begins a process of re-building the countries armed forces and regaining its former size. 18 March: The Commonwealth begins research into Rocketry with the Cirrus project. 21 August: Venezuela Petroleum is founded to drill for oil in Venezuela. It is headquartered in Caracas 10 December: Lise Meitner, Otto Hahn and Fritz Strassmann are all awarded the Nobel Prize for Chemistry for the discovery of nuclear fission. 1949: 21 March: The 22nd amendment is passed by Congress. It abolishes the Office of the President of the United States and replaces the possition with The Executive Committee. The committee is elected by the members of both houses and headed by the Executive, who can only be a member of the committee and who is voted in every 5 years by the Committee members. The Executive committee is made up of military officers. This is done to help the speedy rejuvenation of the country and to have an effective defence against the enemies of the United States. The military government state that the amendment will be repealed as soon as the country is reformed. 23 March: General Leahy is made the first Executive and also Commander in Chief of the military. 19 June: Former president Lloyd C. Stark is found guilty of misappropriation of government funds and sentenced to 15 years in Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary. 1950: 23 March: United States Internal Security Directorate (ISD) is founded. This agency is responsible for the nation internal security of the country. 8 May: The President of Mexico, Miguel Alemán Valdés, still curious about Americans military expansionism, calls together the leaders of the Central American countries of Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala and Panama to discuss a possible political union into a supernational organisation. 12 August: Godard Electronic and Computational Company is renamed Godard Electronics.